


Interlude: Rose Waters

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Ghost Whisperer AU [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gendry's mom - Freeform, Ghost Whisperer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: The woman who stands at the edge of the partitioned garden is gorgeous. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shine with a love most people searched their whole lives to find. Her skin is fair and white and she smiles at Arya like she’s never been happier to see anyone in her entire life… or in this case, afterlife. Rose Waters is a beautiful woman, but she can’t see an ounce of Gendry in her.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Ghost Whisperer AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715362
Comments: 21
Kudos: 129





	Interlude: Rose Waters

Interlude: Rose Waters

xXx

The July sun beats down on her, warming Arya’s back as she stoops over a piece of the large swath of land she’s dedicated to her vegetables. The large brim of her sun hat protects her from the rays, but it does little to hide the fact that summer is in full swing in King’s Landing. 

Arya lightly pats the freshly turned topsoil around the latest addition to the little garden and sits back on her haunches, letting out a breath and running her forearm against her forehead. There was nothing, in her opinion, more satisfying than working the garden. She had loved it as a child, much to her mother’s chagrin, and she loves it to this day. Sinking her hands into the earth, working and toiling and nurturing something only to receive a delicious and or beautiful result weeks later. It was perfect. 

“You have quite the green thumb.” 

The voice that speaks is warm and full of affection. She hesitates to look up, knowing what she’ll see when she does, and unsure she wants to feel that guilt at the moment. She’s had such a relaxing day, she would hate for it to be ruined. 

Eventually she does look up though. 

The woman who stands at the edge of the partitioned garden is gorgeous. Long blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shine with a love most people searched their whole lives to find. Her skin is fair and white and she smiles at Arya like she’s never been happier to see anyone in her entire life… or in this case, afterlife. Rose Waters is a beautiful woman, but she can’t see an ounce of Gendry in her. 

“Your flowers are stunning.” she tells Arya, leaning over the stalks of bright white roses. The red ones she planted beside them are doing their job and in the next season she should have a gradient of roses from red to pink to white. “I used to love getting flowers.” she continues, a smile on her face. “That’s how Gendry’s father seduced me, I’m sorry to say.” 

“Was he a bad man?” she finds herself asking, curiosity getting the better of her. Gendry didn’t talk much about his family, in fact, with the exception of a passing comment about his parents, she knew nothing at all. 

She smiles sadly. “He wasn’t a nice man.” she replies. “But he wasn’t bad either. He has his vices and those are what, unfortunately, were most important to him.” 

There’s silence as the conversation falls flat, and Arya turns her attention back to transplanting a new tomato vine. Rose watches her placidly, seemingly enjoying the peace that surrounds them. Arya knows it won’t last, that she’s just waiting to ask the one question she can’t answer to the older woman’s satisfaction. 

The question comes an hour later, as Arya brushes the dirt from her hands and begins gathering her tools. “Do I really need to ask again?” 

Arya’s movements stutter to a halt. “Do you really just come here hoping I’ll have changed my mind?” she asks, looking up at the older woman. 

“In part, yes.” Rose replies sedately. 

Arya doesn’t question why else she might be there, she doesn’t care… not at all… not really…

“There’s just so much I need to tell him, that he needs to know and you're the only one that can help.” Rose insists almost frantically. Arya tenses, staring into the basket of tools, her hands on her knees clenching and unclenching. 

“I  _ can’t _ .” she grinds out between her teeth. 

“Why are you so against helping him?” Rose’s voice is full of pain but there’s no ounce of accusation in it, a fact that Arya ignores as she looks up to glare at the beautiful specter. The longer she looks up at her though, the more the anger slips away. 

“I can’t lose him.” she finally replies, tears slipping down her cheeks. It’s silly, she barely knows him in the grand scheme of things, and yet he’s come to mean more to her in the last eight months than anyone has before. “People that I care about, they find out what I can do and they ask for my help and then when it’s all over they leave, because being around me reminds them of the person they lost. The person they had to say goodbye to.” Arya shakes her head. “I can’t, I’m sorry.” 

Rose moves across the garden, her feet passing through the raised planters at the ankle and comes to kneel in front of her. “Do you love him?” she asks. Arya isn’t sure she wants to know why the question sounds hopeful. 

“We’re just friends.” she insists. “And friends, when you can do what I can do, are hard to come by. They either don’t believe you when you finally open up, or they do and they can’t handle the chaos.” 

Rose sighs softly. “I understand.” she relents, reluctantly. She looks as though she wants to reach out and a part of Arya wishes she could. “But will you do me a favor?” Arya nods slowly, reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “When you finally realize that my son would never do that to you, have him call a solicitor by the name of Brienne Tarth in Storm’s End. Tell him to ask about me specifically. She may have to do some digging, but she’ll tell him everything he needs to know.”

Arya takes a deep shaky breath, but agrees and just like that Rose is gone, leaving Arya alone again. 


End file.
